


The (Sexy and Godly) IKEA Employee

by crazyplus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Especially when he sees that ass, F/M, IKEA Employee Thor, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Smut, Steve gets horny, Steve is shy, Thor flexing his arms, Thor gets horny too, Thor is a very sexy IKEA employee, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyplus/pseuds/crazyplus
Summary: Steve had to move because Tony Stark said so.Now, he needed new furniture for his new home.Of course Natasha decided for him to go to IKEA.And there he met the sexiest scandinavian employee who also found Steve very attractive.





	The (Sexy and Godly) IKEA Employee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> Before you read I want to mention that all characters belong to Marvel. I'm just borrowing them for the time being :)  
> And this idea was also borrowed from someone on tumblr. I will post this story also under this post.  
> And you should know, that I don't really have any idea how the service in IKEA works ^^'  
> I just read some things through and just added the rest to it.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language. So, I'm already sorry for no perfect gramma ^^  
> Also! This story isn' edited :D
> 
> So! Have fun reading this :D

Steve was tired. Steve was exhausted. Steve just wanted to rest. And why was Steven Grant Rogers cranky?

It's because of his move from Washington DC back to New York. He didn't even choose this himself. One day he came back from work to his home and was just cooking some dinner for himself when someone specific phoned him. When the name  _ Tony Stark _  lit up on the screen of his smartphone he couldn't not answer it. Just before he could greet his long friend properly he was bombarded from his friend with the decision he just made the day.

"Steve! You will immediately come back to New York! I don't want you to work there for our company but back here in New York in our headquarters. You don't have to worry about the organization stuff. I have already called the authority and they already know that you will move your workplace back here. I also have already found you an apartment close to the company. I'm waiting for you in the next week. I will send you the rest of the  information  in the next few days. See you soon, Stevie!"

Steve couldn't even comprehend what his friend just said and Tony had already hung up. Confused, the blond only stared at his phone and just accepted what happened a few minutes ago.

And now here he was standing in the middle of his new apartment with one of his moving boxes  in his arms. Still half of his  possessions  were in the big truck Tony organized for his move. Back in Washington DC there were extra people recruited for these things, but here in New York he rather  wanted  his friends help. Like Bucky, who left another box in the supposed living-room before going back down to get the next one. Sam was arranging his bed in his bedroom and Natasha was somewhere doing something else than helping. Steve was grateful for them (except for Natasha right now) and was pondering how he could repay them later. However, he probably should get going or it would take more time to get finished with everything. A few hours later, the truck was finally empty and all his belongings were in his new apartment. "Finally!" Steve shouted in relief and threw himself on the couch, Bucky and Sam doing the same. 

Natasha came in from the kitchen with some notes and a tapeline and looked over at the three, who lay on the couch and didn't move a muscle at all. "You three lazy pigs," she accused them amusedly and then did the same as the three, but flung herself over the three guys and all of them groaned in agony when Natasha's body hit all of them. "What exactly were you doing, Nat? While we were doing anything to help Steve here, you were doing something else to avoid carrying any-" 

Bucky couldn't end his speech and was  groaning  in pain again. "Ow, Nat!" 

"Don't be such a pussy, love," Natasha said and pinched Bucky's cheek, to get the scowl, which in her opinion looked more cute, out of his face, before she justified herself. "I was just taking some important measurements for our leader's kitchen. He really needs a new one, because the old one was  really ... yeah. I have no words for it." 

"Hey!" Steve shouted to defend his old kitchen. "It was antique, okay? And it did a good service in my  previous  apartment." The blonde pouted, remembering the kitchen. The squeaky sounds it made when he opened the cupboards, the marks on the old countertop and the cooktop where only two of them really  functioned . It saddened him to leave it behind because it was exactly the style he very much loved. The old-fashioned or vintage style.

Natasha poked him in his sides, making him squirm to get away from her. "Did you just listen to what I was saying?" She asked, her face in a scowl. "No! Not since you offended my old kitchen," Steve answered childishly and started to pout with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The redhead rolled her eyes good-naturedly and made sure that the blonde was listening to her idea. "I just said, that we will go to IKEA tomorrow and look for a new kitchen and new furniture for you. You really, really need new ones."

Hearing this, Steve only had one reaction to this proposition.

"Nooooo!"

 

-

 

A few days later, Steve was standing right in front of the entrance of the blue and yellow building with Natasha and waiting with her for Bucky, who was looking for a parking place. It took some time for him to arrive and he reluctantly stepped after his friends through the entrance. He hated shopping or going out to purchase things. He’d rather do it online and get it all delivered to his sheltered home. Steve was still not accustomed to the staring and gossiping around him. It was all because of his bad experience in middle school, when he was still small and sickly. That changed after he started to visit the last years of high school. Suddenly he wasn’t sick anymore and he grew and grew and was now the same height as his best friend. “A wonder” was what the doctors guessed.

However, it wasn’t the bad gossip and staring it was back then but the complete opposite. Men were looking at him with wonder and admiration, women were looking at him like he was a piece of candy they badly wanted to lick, and it made him always blush when he caught someone looking at him like this. Some were even bold and tried to flirt with him but he always rejected them.

Now wasn’t the time to dwell on those things. The blonde was here for his new kitchen - he actually didn’t want but needed - and for his new furniture. 

“Now guys!” Natasha started and positioned herself right in front of Bucky and Steve, looking at them with a glint in her eyes. Natasha Romanoff would never admit it, but she loved going to buy new things for a new home and decorate them. She loved arranging and planning a room and now that Steve got here and his old things were literally rotting she could have her fun. Revealing her plans, she started with her plan for the day.

“The first thing we will do is to go through the completed rooms and flats to make an image for ourselves to how Steve’s home would look the best.” Bucky and Steve nodded to it. “Then we will go to the kitchen section - the reason why I took the measurements yesterday. With help from an employee, we can plan how your kitchen could look and how you prefer it.” The second nod from the other two. “Then we will go to the service and order all the furniture to your home, and also let them organize someone who can put all your new things together.” 

With this said and her excitement leading the way, they made their way through the built homes. Next to Steve Bucky was sighing dreamily, while looking at the red-head in front of him. “Isn’t she wonderful?” Bucky asked, the love obvious in his voice making his best friend chuckle at how kind of cute this actually was. A reason why he loved to mock his friend with it. “Yeah, I know how wonderful she is because you never stop saying it, right?” Steve teased him and lightly punched the  brunet  in his shoulder. 

“Don’t make fun of me…,” Bucky grumbled, his arm crossed in front of him and his shoulders hunched. Soothingly, Steve stroked lightly with his hand over his shoulders and told him in a calm voice that it wasn’t something to be  ashamed  of. “I’m happy for you, Buck. She makes you happy and you her. It’s alright for you to always think that but it’s also alright for me as a best friend to tease you a little bit.” A smile spread over Bucky’s whole face and he patted the blonde’s shoulder thankfully. “You are right, punk. I’m the happiest person alive.”

A few meters afar from them Natasha was looking at them judgingly and ordered them to walk quicker. “We don’t have time the whole day. Come on guys!”

They went through all the rooms, Natasha making pictures and notes of where to find the items and furniture in the big warehouse. Bucky made some suggestions what he deemed at being nice for Steve’s new living quarters but was always turned down by his best friend and his love because it was more his style he showed. The brunet pouted at this and the only woman in their little group reassured him that in the next time they would go with his proposal. “When we probably move together, James”, The red-head mumbled unintentionally. The blonde chuckled at the reaction Bucky let out, looking like a puppy. 

Continuing looking at all of it, Steve kind of was overwhelmed from all of this and even had to confess himself that it was fun to look at all of the things and also get some ideas for his new home. There were too many cupboards, dressers, desks and so much more he couldn’t choose which one he found the most lovely. Though in the end, he went with the one style he always liked.

Finally, they reached the kitchen section. Natasha was looking around and when she didn’t find what she was looking for she let the other two know that she would be back shortly. 

“I will look for someone who can help us with the kitchen. Feel free to look around, Steve.”

“Alright, Nat.”

While she was looking for an employee, Steve and Bucky were roaming around the kitchen section and observing all of them, looking closer at the ones the blonde liked the most from all the offerings around him. “Why doesn’t it surprise me that you mostly look at the ones who look old-fashioned?” Bucky asked amusedly, a light grin adorning his handsome face. Steve only huffed at this and examined the workmanship of the kitchen instead of replying to Bucky.

“Holy shit!”

This brought Steve back from the examination and made him look at the brunet next to him. Bucky looked awestruck, which only happened when Natasha appeared. Though it looked more like admiration and this made his  eyebrow  raise in an questioning manner. This piqued his interest and made him look around for the reason his friend was speechless right now. He discovered Natasha making her way towards them and rolled his eyes at Bucky. Just as he was poking Bucky to tease him another person stopped right next to the red-head, making him look at this person with curiosity. However, what he looked at were a chest and shoulders hid underneath a yellow t-shirt with a breast pocket on the left side. 

_ He is… big! _

And he was wearing dark-blue jeans, suited to the yellow color of his shirt. Steve moved his eyes to the nametag above the pocket, reading  _ Thor Odinson _ .

_ That is kind of a  _ _ clichè _ _. _

Steve thought and laughed on the inside. When he looked at Natasha, he flinched when he saw the evil smirk on her face, her head cocked even a bit to the side before she introduced the both of them. “Mister Odinson. This here is Steve Rogers, the actual  customer  for today.” Slowly, Steve let his eyes wander up to the face of the man probably helping him today. And what his eyes were gifted with was literally the sight of a God in front of him.

“ _ Holy Shit!” _

Steve let out in a whisper, not even realizing that he didn’t only think it but was really muttering it under his breath. Now he understood why Bucky was reacting that way. Mister Odinson had blonde hair, reaching his shoulders and tied in a low ponytail with some strands framing his handsome face. The hair of his beard was a bit darker than the hair on his head, making Steve want to badly let him scratch it against his own smooth face. What took most of his attention were the cerulean eyes looking him directly in the eyes, making Steve feel like with only one glance he could see all of Steve’s dark secrets buried beneath his mind. 

Holding out his hand, the employee introduced himself to the still breathless blonde standing in front of him. “Thor Odinson at your service, Mister Rogers.” 

_ Oh my God! His voice! And he’s got the British accent! _

Steve screeched in his mind and a shiver went through his whole body, already liking this booming voice too much. Next to him Bucky was coming back from his stupor and elbowed the blonde in his ribs to bring him back. Bewildered and embarrassed that the gorgeous being in front of him was still waiting for a handshake, Steve quickly took it and squeezed his hand in a confident handshake. When Mister Odinson squeezed back another blush spread over his fair skin on his cheeks and he avoided eye contact before stuttering something.

“H-Hello, Mister Odinson. Thank y-you for helping me, to-today.”

Steve wanted so badly to be swallowed by a hole opening up underneath him. He was acting so cringy right now, yet it seemed that Mister Odinson didn’t let it show in any way. “Call me Thor, Mister Rogers. Miss Romanoff explained me that you needed a new kitchen. I can help you searching for one and planning it to be perfectly suited to the home of yours.” Steve was becoming goo under the gaze and voice and only nodded along with a cute expression.

While Thor asked him some questions regarding his preference in style and appendage, Bucky made his way to his girlfriend and questioned her himself, but another subject than furniture was on his mind. “You picked him for a reason, right?” The brunet accused her, though Natasha only grinned at him mysteriously and instead replied, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

And that was the cue for him that the talk was done making Bucky only grumble in annoyance. 

“Alriiight…”

Bucky observed his best friend and saw that Steve’s old habit had made an appearance. When meeting new people the blonde was very shy and fiddled around with his hands or couldn’t stop touching his neck with his right hand. Thor was explaining something to the material of the kitchen they were just looking at and the smaller blonde was literally staring at his lips and sucking in all the words leaving the employee’s mouth. 

Suddenly, a woman emerged from somewhere else and asked Thor something, totally ignoring that he was already helping someone. And it showed on Steve’s face but he was too polite to say anything. Natasha huffed at this and was about to stomp over to her and throw her opinion at this woman, but Thor had already declined her and shouted for a colleague to help her instead. The disappointment was evident on her face. As she was helped by Thor’s colleague, the big Scandinavian put all his attention back on Steve. “Where were we? Ah, yeah. Your kitchen is big enough that you can presumably integrate a cooking island.” Thor put a hand on the worktop of one kitchen example, emphasizing how good the material was. 

_ His arms! He can probably crush me between them! _

“This material is sturdy enough. It even endures very heavy things.” His voice became smooth and deeper through the sentence and he was looking at Steve in a particular way. 

“Really?” Steve asked instead of realizing that the IKEA employee was obviously flirting with him and stroked the surface to try to feel the material. “Bucky”, Natasha hissed at the brunet who was also looking disbelievingly at the interaction between the two blondes. “How can Steve be so oblivious to this?” 

“Steve was always like this and you know it.”

“Yes, but this is getting too ridiculous, don’t you think so?”

While they were discussing Steve’s behavior to flirting in general, Steve instantly saw the one kitchen he wanted to buy so badly. “Oh! This one will totally look really good in my home!” Excited he went to the one, Thor following him and presenting all the pros and cons of it, saying the name of this model in a foreign language - which sounded so good from his mouth - and the price for all the items. “Do you like this one, Mister Rogers?” At this Steve firstly answered something else which disturbed him when he wasn’t working.

“Please, call me Steve. Mister Rogers is too formal for me outside of work.” When he realized what he said his cheeks reddened for the nth time this day and he apologized for stating something so bold as this. “I’m sorry, that was kind of rude.”

“It’s alright, Steve. I prefer it when my customers feel comfortable around me.”

“Alright. Ehm… Back to your question. I-I like this one. And I want this one”, Steve simply declared and looked at Thor seeing him smile handsomely at him, making him blush again. 

“If this is the one you really want, then it will be it. If you would follow me”, Thor said and gestured for him to walk after him, “We can now plan for you kitchen’s structure.” They reached one of the desks situated somewhere and he beckoned the other two also to them before they take the seats. Natasha pulled out the notes she took yesterday and explained in detail how the room for the kitchen looked like. Thor nodded, took the notes and entered all the data into the program to get to the arrangement for the kitchen. 

Through it all Thor was mostly just talking to Steve, certainly, but the red-headed woman saw that Thor obviously had some interest in him. Oh, she liked what she saw and she badly wanted for Steve to finally try having a relationship. 

While she was pondering over these two, Bucky was playing with his phone and Thor and Steve were wrapping everything up. They finished the design before Thor went further telling Steve about the service they had for these things. 

“It will probably take some weeks before we can deliver it to your home. Do you also know about our service, Steve?”

Hearing his name coming so casual from Thor’s mouth made Steve feel something warm stir inside of him, yet he ignored it and shook his head in a negative answer. “No, I didn’t. I would like to hear it, though.”

“Alright, Steve.” Thor took out some information before he expounded the service they offer here in IKEA. “Customers, if they want to, are able to have us deliver their furniture or items directly to their home. Not only can we deliver them, we can install and fix them up for you. It will cost you of course, however you don’t have to do anything further for this.” Steve nodded and thought for a second. He won’t have time for it because of all the work Tony would unfortunately have for him. With a sigh and a heavy heart for his wallet he agreed to it.

“Excellent!” Thor nearly shouted, looking too excited for Steve’s taste. 

_ Likely, because he will get some more money out of it… _

Natasha saw instantly that Steve was thinking something wrong. She had to intervene quickly. “Ehm, Mister Odinson?”

“Yes, Miss Romanoff?” 

“Can you also convey the other furniture Steve picked out? We also made some notes of their names and how many of them he wanted.” Stating this, she pulled out the piece of paper to give it to the blonde who quickly looked over it and nodded to himself before averting his blue eyes away from the scribbles to Steve. “Should we deliver it all with the kitchen or would you favor it to be transported to you as soon as possible, Steve?”

Steve thought about it and the only best solution he had was to get these sooner than waiting for them together with the kitchen. “I would rather have them as quickly as possible than waiting for them with my kitchen.”

“Alright, then this is settled. I will order them now and you can pay for them now, if you want to, or after the service is done, howsoever you want it, Steve. We can go and get these things here instantly if you want to and we can transport them tomorrow, if everything is in the warehouse.” Of course Steve said ‘yes’ to this and giddily followed after Thor, with Natasha and Bucky behind these two, amusement glinting in their eyes.

Reaching the warehouse, Thor brought a cart while they waited for him. Everyone looked at the paper with Natasha’s writing. Natasha and Bucky looked for the smaller items, with Thor’s directions and Steve and him went to the section where the shelfs and parts of the cupboards could be found. 

While looking for the things on the list Thor asked Steve some questions, somehow reluctantly but still. “If I may ask, are you new to New York and you just moved here? Or are you just buying new furniture for your home?” Looking up to the taller male, Steve only saw genuine curiosity in those blue eyes and Steve was someone who kind of trusted people too easily and so he decided to reply to those questions. 

“No, I’m actually not new to New York. I was born here and grew up in Brooklyn but lived in Washington for few years because of my job.” Thor listened attentively and smiled at Steve who returned it with his own shy one. 

“Too bad,” the employee uttered and continued, “I would have suggested that I suggest you all the best places here in New York, but now that I know that you are the one who probably knows more than me about this beautiful city I’ll have to dismiss the idea.”

That made Steve smile wider and he thanked Thor for being so thoughtful, even if they didn’t know each other that well. “I appreciate it, Thor. Even if I’m a stranger to you.” 

“You’re welcome, Steve.”

They collected all the things needed for all the furniture and they talked and talked and Thor told him that he was actually from Sweden where he grew up, but born in Norway. “That’s why you have a British accent? I actually thought you were from Great Britain,” Steve replied back, confusion evident on his face. Thor laughed at this cute expression on this, to the contrast, strong man’s face before he explained his pronunciation. “You are somewhere right. I lived a while in England because of my studies and acquired the British English accent.”

“You sound so sexy like this,” Steve uttered out and when the realization hit him that he just said it out loud his fair skin flushed an embarrassed red before apologizing for his bold statement. Thor on the contrary was amused at hearing something like this coming from Steve, kind of happy to see that he actually had an effect on the American. 

“Don’t worry, Steve. I-“

Natasha and Bucky were approaching them with everything they found and put them all in the cart with all the things Thor and Steve had found. Immediately, Steve’s attention was occupied by his friends and Thor went through all the things on the list to check them off. It seemed that everything was collected and that Steve could already pay for them. 

“And? Do we have everything, Mister Odinson?” Natasha asked and Thor only nodded before beckoning them to follow him and ring all the things up and make an appointment for the transportation of the kitchen. 

The procedure was done quickly and Steve told him the date he could receive the furniture and the kitchen. “Alright! Then we will bring you the furniture tomorrow and the kitchen on the Friday in four weeks,” Thor voiced out and handed Steve a card with a number for the customer service and pointing at it. “Please call us if something comes up and you don’t have time to receive us.”

“Okay. And thank you very much for helping us, Thor.” Another lovely smile showed up on Steve’s face and Thor sighed inwardly before giving one to his customer himself . “It was my pleasure, Steve. I wish you a good day. Till the next time.”

“Yes, see you.” Steve was still standing there and Natasha had to pull him from there before bidding ‘goodbye’ the taller blonde herself, with Bucky right after her. 

Reaching the outside, an evil and mischievous grin morphed on her face when she gazed at Steve. “You fancy such guys, Rogers?” Steve cursed himself, when he felt the traitorous flush going up his cheeks and quickly averted his eyes before shaking his head in denial. “You totally do, punk!” Bucky shouted, taking his girlfriend’s side. 

“No, I don’t know what you are talking about, jerk,” Steve voiced out and just turned around to look for their car and just be taken home.

 

-

 

Steve had a very relaxing morning on the next day. He slept an hour more, went to the bathroom for his morning routine before going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Opening the window while the coffee was brewing, Steve took a deep breath from the fresh air and looked at the view his apartment was offering.  _ What a beautiful morning. _

Going back, he then made everything ready for some eggs and toasted bread. Even if he had so much time left he still tried to do many things and made a list in his head. The day before he tried to get some work from Tony but he vehemently refused to give him some and ordered Steve to relax. “You just moved back to New York. Try to relax a bit, Stevie. You can still work when you’ve finished everything, alright?” With that said, Tony just hung up and Steve grumbled at that.

Now, instead of doing something productive he was sitting here, enjoying his breakfast and reading some newspaper. Nothing really new was occurring in the world or New York. Politics was still very debatable, another jewelry heist happened, another celebrity was caught in a scandal. And also – last but not least – ‘ _ Tony Stark Spotted With A New Beauty!’ _

Really, nothing new. 

As he finished eating, he cleaned up his table and went over to his very empty living-room. A sigh left his lips before he went to work. Rolling up his sleeves he piled all his full moving boxes to one side of the room where he didn’t plan to place furniture. It took some time but he was careful to not destroy any of his belongings. 

The next thing he wanted to do was to draw again. He searched for the box where ‘drawing materials’ was written on it and rummaged through it to look for his new sketch book and the pencils he used the last time. A triumphant “Aha” went through the room before Steve walked through the living-room to the balcony. The weather was too nice to not sit outside. Making himself comfortable, he started to sketch the view in front of him.

Some time went by and when Steve looked at the clock he was shocked to see that two hours already passed. 

_ I need to shower and probably should change my clothes. _

With this thought he stood up and put his drawing materials away and searched for some clean clothes and quickly jumped under the shower. He sighed under the warm water and cleaned himself thoroughly before stepping out of the shower and drying himself with a towel. After he put on his clothes he went out of the bathroom and did some other work in his new home.

Though he was instantly distracted when he went through his clothes. There were so many old ones he didn’t wear anymore because they were clothes given to him by his friends who thought he would look really ‘delicious’ in them, in Pepper’s and Natasha’s words. His male friends would never state something like this.

_ Maybe I should try them on. Just to see how I look in them. _

The blonde pulled out a dark jeans and a dark grey V-neck t-shirt and changed the second time before examining himself in the mirror he brought with himself. 

“Oh, Jesus!” Resonated through the room when he got the view of himself.

Wide eyed Steve let his eyes roam over his figure. Turning around he got a glimpse of his behind and he swore some more under his breath. “Oh, God!” He had to admit that his ass looked good in those jeans. Also the blue fabric was hugging his thighs sinfully  (That’s what me is saying ^^) . He couldn’t finish looking at himself when the doorbell rang. Steve scowled at himself getting distracted and immediately jogged to the door to answer it.

“Hello?” He spoke into the speaker.

“Mister Steve Rogers?” 

_ Huh, that voice? _ Steve pondered while replying to that person that it was him. 

“Yes, Steve Rogers here.”

The person downstairs talked back to him, stating his reason. “I have some deliveries for you from IKEA, Steve.” Steve’s heart stuttered when he recognized the deep baritone voice saying his name in his special way and allowed him to come up.

The blonde opened the door to his apartment and listened to the sounds of footsteps coming from the staircase. His heart started to throb faster when he caught a glimpse of the blond hair and it nearly stopped when Thor finally stood in front of him, looking at a piece of paper before raising his eyes up to his customer though what happened next was rather comical.

As Thor slowly looked up his blue eyes widened and he couldn’t stop the next words coming out of his mouth.

“Holy shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part.
> 
> I wanted to ask if some of you are interested in an alpha/beta/omega dynamics story.  
> I found an idea on tumblr and will ask the person if she can give me permission to write it ^^  
> I will keep you updated about it, if you are interested ^^


End file.
